A bad cold and sniffles
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory has a bad cold and doesn't want Lorelai to take care of her and wants her dad to come and take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning little Rory Gilmore is home in bed sick with a bad cold and the sniffles and is in her room in bed and Lorelai comes into her room after calling Sookie at the Inn to tell her that Rory is sick and that she won't be in.

''hey kido how ya doing baby?'' Lorelai rubs her back

Rory whines ''mmmmm noo too hot stoppit!'' Rory says and pulls herself away from Lorelai's hand

Lorelai feel's her forehead.

''that's because you are running a fever kido let's get you some medicine.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm noooo it's icky.'' Rory whines

''yes but it will make you feel better. don't you want to feel better?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmmm noooo I don't care!'' Rory fusses

''okay fine I will just have to call daddy then and tell him to come over to give it to you.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory shrugs ''I don't care!'' she yells into her pillow

''fine you want to do it this way we will.'' Lorelai says and goes out into the livingroom and picks up the phone and dials Chris's number and he picks up

''Hello?'' he says

''Chris?'' she questions

''Lorelai?'' he questions back

''yea.'' she says

''what's going on why are you calling me so early?'' he asks her

''well Rory is home sick and is running a fever and won't take her medicine and I just really think she wants to see and needs you to come and snuggle with her.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh.'' he says

''can you come Chris please tell me you can get over here?'' she asks him

''ah well I guess I could take the rest of the day off from work to come over and take care of and cuddle with her sure!'' he says

''thank you Chris this really means alot to me friend.'' she tells him

''no problem let me just go home and change and then I will be over.'' he tells her

''thank you I owe you my friend.'' she says and hangs up and goes back into Rorys room

''okay so daddy is on his way over.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just shrugs her shoulders. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

30 minute's later Chris gets there and is walking up the steps and Lorelai hears him and opens the door.

''hey.'' he says

''hey thank god you're here get in here.'' she tells him

''how she doing where is she?'' Chris asks her

''bedroom.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Chris says and walks to Rory's bedroom ''hey kido.'' he says

''ahhh owww.'' Rory complains putting her pillow over her head

''does she have an ear infection and it's giving her a headache that's why she's sensitive to all sounds and is very crabby right now?'' he asks Lorelai

Lorelai shrug's ''I don't know Chris she has a cold and the sniffles I know that much.'' Lorelai tells him

''hey kido do you want to feel the shirt I am wearing?'' he asks her and gently takes her hand and puts her little hand on it.

Rory feels it and starts to calm down and finally shows her face and sits up and rubs her face against his shirt

''see I knew that would do the trick you've always loved the material of this shirt.'' he tells her

Rory sits on his lap and keeps her face hidden in his shirt relaxing against him.

Lorelai half smiles watching this.

Chris smiles looking at her holding Rory rubbing her back.

''you gonna be okay for a while with her while I go into work for a few hours?'' she asks him

''yea go we'll be fine.'' he tells her

''okay thanks Chris.'' she says

''go.'' he says

''okay I'm gone.'' she says and leaves the house 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Inn Lorelai walks into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie I thought you weren't coming in today because Rory was sick?'' Sookie questions her

''oh well I wasn;t planning on too but Chris came over.'' Lorelai tells her

''What he just came over?'' Sookie asks her

''well no I called him because she was sick and didn't want me and wanted him and likes when he's around when she's sick and likes him to take care of her.'' Lorelai tell her

''aww.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''and he was wearing the shirt.'' Lorelai says sweetly

''the shirt what shirt?'' Sookie asks her

''the shirt that we found when we went shopping together for his birthday before Rory was born and he tried it on and it fit him and looked good on him and I bought it for him for his birthday.'' Lorelai tells her

''it was the same shirt he wore when Rory was born and she clenched it in her little hand when he was sitting with her in a rocking chair and she's loved the feeling of it against her face ever since it seems to soothe and calm her down so he just wears it when he is around and she doesn't feel good.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's sweet hunnie.'' Sookie tells her

''yea it is it really and and I'm kind of glad that he's back too.'' Lorelai tells her

''so are you two getting back together or something?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai shrugs ''oh I don't know maybe if he can get it together finally maybe but I'll have to think about it.'' Lorelai tells her 


End file.
